My Morning Star
by TheOtherOswald
Summary: The Master has always wanted a family. Will this little star give it to him? Starts during the Year That Never Was, the Master discovers a strange girl in the Valiant and takes her in after figuring out what she is. Will she be his salvation? Or his damnation?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Childe of the Star**

* * *

The Master, while strolling along the corridors of his ship, discovered a strange happening one morning. He was simply walking along when, in an instant, a bright light formed and faded, leaving in it's wake a small, female form. Normally, he would have killed it in an instant, but the feeling of warmth the small girl was giving off kept him from doing it. He had a feeling that Fate was trying to give him what he couldn't have on Gallifrey.

A family.

He took the girl in his arms and carried her to his quarters. He placed her under the covers of his bed and soon realised that she did not have any clothes. Lucy's clothes would be too large, he realised, and his clothes were men's. He grabbed the odd t-shirt he had and slipped it over her body for temporary cover, but he knew it wouldn't do.

He paused for a moment and put everything into perspective. He had a wife, and a daughter, and the world was under his command. And, for once, the Doctor couldn't take it all away from him. He felt on top of the world!

Oh, wait…

Lucy entered the bedroom at that time and saw the young girl in the bed, and she was unsure of what to think. This was shown on her face clear as day.

"Harry…" She started. "Who is she?"

The Master turned to her, took her hands, and spun her around, smiling all the while.

"Our daughter, Lucy. Fate gifted her to us."

"What do you mean, Harry?" She asked, not quite understanding.

"She appeared in a sudden light. Right in the middle of the hallway!" He said, starting to dance around. "I've only heard legends of something like this in the old stories on Gallifrey. She's called a… - what was it? -" He snapped his fingers. "A Star Child!"

He twirled Lucy around once more and sat her in a chair.

"They say every so often, a star will take manifest as whatever species is closest. So, this time, it took human form! Except," His hands placed themselves down on the arms of Lucy's chair so that he was staring eye-to-eye with her, "they're never _entirely_ the species they become. They'll have certain abilities - most are known to be empathic - and they'll have an _incredibly_ long lifespan, almost longer than a Time Lord's!"

Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers. She asked, "So, she ours?"

"She is, Lucy. She really is."

Lucy frowned.

She looked at the expensive watch that was resting on her wrist and sighed. She glanced up at her husband. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've got an appointment. I'll be back soon."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

The Master stared at the small girl that was still unconscious in his bed and smiled. He sat down beside her and brushed a few strands of her fiery hair out of her face.

Now, his only wish was for her to wake up.

* * *

When she first began to stir, the Master made sure not to be _too_ close, as to frighten her. She opened her eyes to reveal pale - but _**bright**_ \- blue irises. She curled in on herself slightly.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm the Master. I'm your new father."

"Why do I need a new father?" She asked. "What happened to my old one?"

"Nothing, my love. Before this, you were a star, so you didn't have a father. But, since you have become human, I will become your father. My wife, Lucy, who you'll meet in a little while, will be your mum."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

The Master then realised something. "Do you know your name?"

She nodded. "I am… Danica. The Morning Star."

The Master smiled at her and stood up. "I will try to go get you clothes, and until then, why don't you stay here and rest. I'm sure Lucy will be back soon."

She smiled and waved goodbye to him. A minute or so after the door closed. She attempted to stand up and walk to the book shelf. Key word: _attempted_. About halfway into her journey, she fell flat on her back. She sat up, rubbed her aching back, but got up and tried again, this time getting the hang of the whole "walking" thing.

She gazed at the novels contained on the shelves, trying to figure out which one to read. Finally, she chose "Peter Pan".

She turned and managed to walk all the way back to the bed in _one_ go. She sat down and opened the book, finding herself enraptured in the enticing tales of Wendy, her brothers, and the mysterious island called Never Neverland, where children never aged. Not one day.

By the time Lucy returned, Danica was nearly done with the book, and the Master had not yet returned. Danica glanced up when she entered the room and gave Lucy a smile.

"You must be the Master's wife, Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Danica."

Lucy glanced at her. "Yes, I _am_ the Master's wife. _I'm_ the one he devoted his life to, not you." If it were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears. "You should just stay out of the way. He only took you in out of pity, I'm _sure_."

Danica looked at her as she left into the bathroom. Still only wearing the large t-shirt, she ran out the room with the book clutched to her chest. She stumbled into a room after running for a while and gasped when she saw the man chained in the room. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she kept to the shadows wondering why he was chained up.

She was a young girl, and she was a curious child, so she asked, "Why are you all chained up?"

His head snapped up, his eyes scanning the room, looking for the young, female voice. Unable to find the source, he decided to try to keep them talking, and see if he could find the source then.

"They don't want me to stop them."

Danica's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who?"

The man chuckled, the sound reverberating through the small, darkened room. "Have you heard of a man called the Master?"

Her head tilted to the side, confused.

"The Master? But… He's been so kind to me. Why would he chain someone up?"

"What's your name?" The man asked, suddenly remembering he didn't know her name. Maybe he had met her already.

"Danica."

He smiled in the general area he heard her voice coming from. "I'm Jack."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Danica, I'm not gonna hurt you. You wanna come out so I can see you."

"Not really."

He laughed. "Come on. It's not like I can do anything." He shook his arms arm round, his chains rattling.

Slowly and cautiously, she stepped out of the dark shadows and stepped into the slightly lit area, just far enough away that there was no chance of Jack getting anywhere near her.

Jack stared at her, shocked. She was a _child_. What was a child doing on the _Valiant_?

"Why're you here, kid? Why're you on the _Valiant_?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"'The _Valiant_ '? Is that what this place is called? Well, I'm here because this was where I chose to manifest."

Jack gave her a look and asked, "'Manifest'?"

She nodded. "I'm the living entity of the star Sirius."

Jack thought about it, and he had seen wired we things at Torchwood, so he wasn't fazed by it as others would be.

"So, what did the Master do that was so nice to you?" He asked, bringing up an earlier comment of hers.

"He took me in when I appeared on this ship. He went out to try and get me clothes. He should be back soo-" She gasped. "He'll be back soon! I have to go."

She glanced back at him before leaving and asked, "Can I come back?"

Jack smiled. "If you're asking if I'm okay if you come back, then, _yes_ , you can."

She beamed at him and left the room, running back to the bedroom. She settled herself on the bed, and looked to the bathroom. It appeared Lucy had left.

Just as she settled back in and continued reading, the Master walked in. He was holding a bag of what appeared to be children's clothes. He placed it on the bed and gave her a soft smile.

"These should do. Why don't you grab something and go into the bathroom to change?"

Danica nodded and grabbed the item at the top, along with underwear, and left to the bathroom. She changed into the pale grey cap-sleeved sheath dress. *****

When she walked back out, the Master was lounging on a chair, looking at something on some sort of tablet. When he heard the door open, he looked up and gave her a smile. He placed the tablet down on a nearby table and got up to embrace her. He spun her around and placed her on the bed. He sat down beside her.

"Back on my home planet, I never got a family. Here, though, I have you and Lucy. The world is at my command, and I have a wonderful family that I love. I am so glad that I have you."

Danica looked at him. "So… You didn't take me in out of pity?"

The Master looked at her.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

She looked down, ashamed.

"It's just that… I mean… She said you did."

The Master felt anger bubble up at whoever made her think this.

"Who? Who said I did?"

She quietly murmured something.

"What, my love?"

"Lucy." She said, barely a whisper.

* * *

The Master tromped down the hall, searching for his _wife_. He could barely call her that. How _dare_ she tell Danica that he took her in out of pity! He turned on an unsuspecting servant, growling out, "Where is Lucy?"

The servant squeaked out a response and off the Master went, his anger still boiling deep within him.

He walked into the room where Lucy was, barking an order at everyone else that was in the room to make them leave. Lucy looked at him, confused.

"Why did you tell Danica I only took her in out of pity?" He growled.

"She told you, didn't she? That little b-"

His hand snapped out and slapped her, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said, "or I'll have to do something about it."

Lucy nodded, shrinking away from him.

"Good." He says, dusting off his suit.

He gave her a fake smile and left, heading for the bridge. He needed to release some steam.

He never liked Belgium much anyway. ******

* * *

Danica snuck into Jack's cell once again. It was the sixth time she had done so. She had become very good friends with the - as she was surprised to figure out - immortal man.

"Hi, Jack."

He smiled. "Heya, Danny."

That's what he had started to call her, and she liked it. She sat down on one of the more lit walls and they just talked.

"Dad and Lucy are fighting again. It's my fault." She admitted.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on, kid! I'm sure it's _not_ your fault."

"It is." She nodded. "Lucy told me."

Jack gave her a look. "And since when did you believe everything she told you?"

"I-I don't know." She looked down. "Are you disappointed in me?"

His features softened. "Not at all, kid. I'm disappointed in _her_ for making you so sad."

She gave him a smile, then said, "I just finished a new book! It was called… It was called, um… _What was it called_? Oh! It was called "The Hobbit". I liked it. I'm still looking through the bookcase to find "The Lord of the Rings", though."

Jack laughed at her excitement. He knew she and the Doctor would get along. They'd probably bond over their shared love of books.

She glanced across the room to another door that was facing Jack's front.

"Where does the other door lead?" She asked.

"Out the the main hallway." He replied. "I don't think anyone, not even the Master, knew about or remembered the other door: the one you came through."

She glanced at the watch on her wrist, then sighed and stood up. She straightened out her golden dress and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I've got to go soon. My dad'll because back soon and he'll have a fit if I'm not in the room when he's back."

He gave her a nod, and she left.

She got back to the room just in time, too. For, as she sat on the bed, he came through the door. She gave him a smile, and he didn't know any better. Her life was perfect.

…So far…

* * *

 **Hello, thank you for reading the first chapter of My Morning Star, by ME! AKA: Other Oswald. Call me Other. So, onto the little Asterisks:**

 ***If you don't know what this kind of dress is, look it up. It's actually** _ **really**_ **pretty.**

 ****It's not that I don't like Belgium, it's that I had this** _ **HUGE**_ **map final in Social Studies and I was freaking out over Europe (it has like 47-50 different countries [It really depends on what you count as a country] and I knew, like, Italy and Russia. Belgium was the first one I remembered.**

 **Remember, I don't own any of the books mentioned, or Doctor Who, but I do own Danica, and the creatures called "Star Children". Don't sue me!**

 **Review and follow and favorites. Plz! It makes me** _ **so very**_ **happy! Like the skies are made of diamonds! (I'm sorry!)**

 **Bye,**

 **Other***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life Goes On

Danica curled up in a ball in the far corner of the bathroom attached to the bedroom, trying not to listen to her father attack Lucy. She could still feel the tingling on her cheek where Lucy had slapped her. It was the first time Lucy had gotten physical with her. Sure, she called Danica names, but she had never laid a finger on her, too afraid of what the Master might do.

This time, however, Lucy had lost it.

Danica didn't know why, but Lucy had come storming into the room and has attacked the first thing she saw.

Her.

Now, Lucy was facing the consequences.

Then, the noise stopped, all except Lucy's small whimper. The door opened and her father came in and took Danica into his arms.

"Shhh…" He soothed. "It's alright. She'll never lay a hand on you ever again."

Danica nodded, trying to wipe away her tears. The Master released her and she said, "I'm gonna go on a walk."

The Master nodded and let her, but soon after called a servant to follow her and tell him where she went.

She has been going on walks quite often recently. He wanted to know what she did during these "walks".

Not too long after, the servant came back and showed him a door he didn't remember. He had designed the place, so he must have put it there, he just didn't remember where it went. He thought about it, delving deep into his mind, and finally remembered.

Jack Harkness's cell.

The Master had waited until he was sure Danica has left before entering through the main door to Jack's cell.

"I see you've been chatting with Danica." He stated.

Jack froze for a second, before saying: "I don't know who you're talking about."

The Master glared at Jack. "I know you know her. I know she's been in here. What have you told her? Stories of your little Doctor?"

"Nothing." Jack said. "We just talk."

The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver and shot him dead, then stood, waiting, for him to come back to life.

When Jack came back with a gasp, he approached him.

"What. Have. You. Told. Her?" He growled.

"Nothing." Jack said, once again. "We just talk. She doesn't like it when you and your wife fight. I calm her down."

The Master glared at him. Calming her down was his job, not this freak of nature. In a rage, he shot Jack once more and left. He would do more to the freak, he was sure, but not tonight. Tonight, he would get rid of the door.

With the use of his laser screwdriver, he sealed the door, never to be opened again. He walked back to his room and smiled at seeing that Lucy had either woken up or been moved.

At least she was gone.

The Master laid by his daughter's side as she slept and he thought over his plans. Everything was going perfect so far. Russia was completely set up, and so were a few other countries.

"I have the world for you, my love," he whispered to the sleeping child next to him, "but soon, I will give you the universe. I promise, my darling. I promise. And you will feel no more harm."

He slowly got up and started to walk towards his bridge, stopping by Jack's cell to torture him more.

Oh, how he loved to do that. The man who had comforted his daughter. His! Well, he had showed that freak of nature his lesson, and there was still so much more to teach. He danced out onto his bridge, looking forward to torturing the Doctor more. He had figured out what the Toclafane were, and it killed him.

Speaking of the Toclafane, he should probably badly introduce Danica to them. At least one or two. They would tell the others. Just to make sure she was safe from them mistaking her as an intruder. He was surprised she hadn't run into one yet.

"Come on, Doctor," he whined at his old enemy, "give me some response. Anything!"

He frowned when the Doctor did nothing, then decided to try at a different angle. His one, true weak spot.

His companions.

"I was torturing Jack earlier. I absolutely love to hear him scream before he dies. Then, he comes back so I can do it all again!" He said with the glee of a child on Christmas morning.

The Doctor glared at him.

"Don't touch him." He rasped out.

The Master waved his comment aside.

"Believe it or not, but he actually deserves what he's getting."

He started to dance around more, doing what he could to torture the Doctor.

He was so caught up in this, however, that he missed the pitter-patter of small footsteps.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked, stopping the Master in his tracks and gaining the attention of the Doctor. From what he knew, there were no children on the Valiant.

The Master went over to her as fast as he could, trying to keep the Doctor from seeing her, but the damage was already done. The girl's striking red hair reminded him of a very old companion of his, Cinder.* Her blue eyes shared many traits of some of his other regenerations. One of his most recent was the one just before his current one. The one with the big ears.

"Why are you here, my love?" The Master asked her quietly.

"Lucy came back to the room. She looked angry, and I got scared." She replied, her tone hushed, like her father's.

The Master took her in his arms and carried her out of the room. This was not before, however, she had peeked her head over her father's shoulder, seen the older Doctor, and gave him a wave. He gave her a wave back before they had left the room.

Perhaps, the Doctor pondered, the child wasn't gonna harm his plan, but maybe help it. If, that is, he got the chance to talk to her.

He would come up with something. Eventually.

The Master had led her to a place he knew she would like.

With a dramatic flourish, he opened the doors and said, "Welcome, my love, to my library."

Danica gasped, taking in the sheer size of it. It looked bigger than she had ever seen.

"I can read all these books?" She asked.

The Master nodded. "Any of them you want. All of them, if you truly want to."

She bound into the cavernous room after he said that and immediately went to work. The first book she picked up was "Jumanji". She quickly devoured it. After that, she read 3… 5… 10… 20 books. She had soon built up a stack around her. She did realise it was far past the time she was to go to bed, but she was so enraptured in her current book, she didn't really care. Before she knew it, she was out cold.

When she woke up, she woke up with a gasp. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She ran out of the library, still clutching her most recent book, and just ran. She didn't realise she had reached the bridge until the old man from before asked, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, her blue eyes - full of tears - fearfully looked up at him. She glanced back at the ground quickly, watching her right big-toe trace patterns on the metal floor, which was cool to the touch.

"I was told not to talk to you." She said, barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath once more, then looked up at him with confusion.

"You're scared," she said, "but why? Are you scared of me?"

He shook his head, looking ever so tired.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared of what might become of you. The Master is a bad man, and-"

"Not he's not!" She shrieked, looking at him as if he had spoken blasphemy. "Why does everyone say he's not good?"

The man looked at her, and felt his hearts breaking. She felt this, too, through her empathy. It had developed recently, within the last week or so.

"Mister, why are you sad?" She asked, childlike innocence in her tone.

The man smiled at her. It was forced, but it was a smile.

"I'm not sad," he said, "I only wish you weren't here. The Master's gonna hurt a lot of people - more than he already has - and I don't want you to watch."

He shook his head.

"I never caught your name," he said, "I'm the Doctor."

"Danica." She said.

The Doctor started up a conversation with her, about all the places he's visited and about all his companions, and she was pulled in from the start. They talked till the sun started to rise. She carefully slipped back to the bedroom, and fell asleep once more in the Master's arms.

 **Hi! Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Sorry it was a little bit shorter than the last chapter. Next chapter, I'm moving on to canon events, aka "The Last of the Time Lords". (I think that's right. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry.)**

 ***Cinder was the companion of the War Doctor in at least one Prose. (Or PROSE. I'm not entirely sure which it is.) look her up on the wiki.**

 **BowtiesDeerstalkers: Thank you SO much. You have no idea how much your review meant to me. Your review might not have critiqued my story, but it encouraged me to write, and you inspired my devious plan on what the Master did to Jack. At first, I honestly wanted him to find out on the last day of the Year That Never Was, but because of your review, I sorta wanted to have the Master torture him, because, despite being a loving father, he's still a sadistic bastard. (Sorry about anyone who doesn't like strong language. It's the only word that truly encompasses his asshole-ness.) Have a virtual jammy dodger. → (o)**

 **I got a lot of follows and favorites, but it'll you could just take maybe a minute out of your day and review, it would make me really happy. I might even post quicker.**

 **Thank you to all who read this story. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry, I'm getting really sappy. But, anyway, I'm sorry for taking tim out of your day.**

 **Bye,**

 **Other***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **There Have Been Many Tales**

 **=•=•=•••=•=•=**

 **AN: Okay, so, I lied last AN. I realised I should probably show more progression of the Master and Danica's bonding. So, the canon events won't happen until either next chapter or the one after. I'm sorry to get any of your hopes up. Also, I realised my time skip lines don't show up, so I'll be changing them.**

 **=•••=**

 **=•=•••=•=**

Danica stared up at the floating spheres in front of her, then slid back to hide behind her father's legs. Sure, she was a literal star, but she still had the mentality of a young child. Her father pushed her out, telling her to say hello.

"Hi." She murmured quietly, looking up while saying it, only to look down at her suddenly interesting feet once it had passed her lips.

"Aw," one of the spheres - with a distinctly female voice - cooed, "Mister Master's daughter is adorable."

The other sphere - this one with a male voice - agreed, saying, "Yes, we like Mister Master's daughter."

"What's her name, Master?" The female sphere asked.

Danica looked up to her father, who gave her a look and a go ahead look.

"Danica." She says, quietly, but she knows the spheres could hear her.

"We like Miss Danica." The male one said.

"Miss Danica is our friend." The female one agreed.

"Go, my children," her father said, "tell your brothers and sisters."

=•••=

Danica opened one eye, late at night, and looked to her side to look at her father. Finding his breathing steady and his emotions calm, she climbed out of the bed and snuck down to the bridge, where her friend was. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to the Doctor, but since Jack was locked away, the Doctor was her only outlet for her feelings. Plus, his emotions were always really calming. She really liked his stories, too.

She settled down at his feet in his tent as he smiled down at her.

"Now," he asked, "where were we in the story?"

Danica paused to think, then said, "You had been dangling upside down while the monsters debated what to do with you."

"Right, right. So, there I was, with nowhere left to go, no weapon but my wit…." And he went off in what she had dubbed his "storytelling voice", telling her the tale of how he almost got eaten by a group of Retsnom from the planet Tenalp. She had been visiting him to hear stories of his adventures for months now. He had told her of him, Rose, and Jack; of his short time with a woman named Donna; and of Martha, his current companion.

"Doctor," Danica said after his story, "do you think I could come with you one day?"

The Doctor smiled, and nodded. If his plan worked, than he would take her with him, Martha, and maybe even Jack, and they would travel the stars.

Danica smiled, then looked to the clock on the wall. She smiled, stood, and bid the Doctor goodbye. She soon found herself curled up in the bed she shared with her father mere moments later, drifting off into the arms of Morpheus.

=•••=

Before she realised he was there, the Master had picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, smiling as he set her down. She was quiet for a little while, then asked, "Why are people so scared of me?"

The Master looked down at her as she stared out the window, her hands clasped together and her thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

"Why would you think that, Danica?"

"Dunno." She mumbled. "People don't like lookin' at me, an' they avoid me." She looked up at him. "Why?"

He sighed and kneeled down in front of her. His hands were placed on her shoulders and he looked her in the eye.

"Danica, I'm not… a good man. I've hurt people." Danica looked up at the Master confused. "Those people are scared of me, so they worry what will happen if they do something to you."

Danica had tears welling up in her eyes.

"In fact, I'll have to talk to them about this. Maybe-"

Danica pulled away. "No!"

She quickly raced off down the hall.

=•••=

Danica was sobbing and hiccuping by the time she stopped, falling to the floor and curling up. After a short while, by the time her sobs had turned to whimpers and sniffles, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the woman before her.

"Wh-Who are y-you?"

"I'm Clara. Are you alright?"

She simply shook her head, too upset to give a verbal answer.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Clara asked as she sat down next to Danica.

"N-No, i-i-it's just th-that m-my da-daddy sc-scared me a b-bit."

Clara nodded, but didn't say anything more as she simply held Danica close. Danny closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing herself to calm.

Clara smiled when she heard Danica whisper, _"Thank you."_

Clara, ever busy, was called away, and when she turned back, the girl was gone.

=•••=

Danica realised that her father must be worried sick about her. Even though she was still upset with him, she didn't want to make him worried about her. She made her way back to the room to see him pacing. The minute he saw her, she was scooped up into his arms and spun around.

"I missed you so much. Where were you?"

She didn't answer for a while.

"I'm still upset with you." She muttered, arms crossed across her chest.

The Master frowned. He had saw this as a possibility, but he had hoped it wouldn't happen. She had never been upset with him, especially for this long.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I promise not to hurt or scare you anymore."

She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. "What about others? You hurt them. I like them, I don't want them to get hurt."

The Master froze. He was at a stand still. He couldn't promise to not hurt anyone, he just couldn't.

"I… Of course." He answered.

It was no promise, but it sated Danica. She nodded and curled up in bed. The Master climbed in and curled around her, giving her a sense of comfort. She knew that she should be fighting him - that she was still mad - but she was also so tired and so warm. Before she knew what was happening, she quickly drifted into a restless sleep.

=•=•••=•=

 **Okay, I'm cutting it short. I am SO sorry that this story took so long. I feel really bad about this. I've had school and all, not to mention that, despite it's small size, it was hard for me to write. I guess I just ran out of ideas. Lucky for you and me, we're moving on to canon events next chapter! Anyway, review time:**

 **Ithyl: Thank you for reviewing, and yes! Engines of War! I knew it, but I'm not good with names.**

 **Mep101: Thanks, and I definitely will. Sorry it took so long to get this to you.**

 **. .Be: I will! This happens to be one of my favourite stories to write.**

 **I got a lot of follows and favorites, but if you could just take maybe a minute out of your day and review, it would make me really happy. I might even post quicker. (Maybe.)**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye,**

 **Other***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **First of the Star Children**

It was days like these when Danica realised how close the library was to the Bridge. She had recently discovered the Biography section, and was beginning to devour all of them. At the moment, she was reading a biography on a man named Alexander Hamilton while hearing music and other loud sounds coming from the Bridge. She was quite curious as to what was happening, but she was told not to go there unless he took her there himself. The music was soon over, but the noises continued and she could hear phrases from her father. She could hear things coming from the PA system, as well. Those, however, she was less interested in. That is, until it started to announce a **CONDITION RED**.

Danica didn't know what had happened, but she _certainly_ didn't like the fact that a Toclafane had come to escort her back to the room she shared with her father. The Toclafane left her there after telling her not to leave.

Danica didn't listen, however, as she snuck towards the Bridge in time to hear her father say:

"Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!"

He laughs.

There was a rasping voice that she couldn't quite make out, but assumed was the Doctor, and her father responded once more, talking about revenge and someone named "Ms. Jones". She was just about to head back, when, from around her corner, she saw her father shrink the Doctor so much, that he disappeared under his clothes. He had been ages so far, he fit in a birdcage, which her father put him in. She wanted to tear away from this scene, but found that she couldn't. She hides in a small enclave as her father and Lucy pass, then watched as Francine, Clive, and Tish (She had learned their names through a couple meetings with Clara) talked about how they wanted to kill her father. They talked about things she hadn't even heard of, like how he burned down Japan. Once that was finished, she slipped back to the room and laid down on the bed in confusion.

 _Had this really happened? What else is he keeping from me, then?_

She pulled a book down from the bookcase in the room ( _Harry Potter, I've read this before.)_ and settled down on the bed to read. At some point, she remembers waking up and her father coming in to tuck her into bed and move the book before falling back asleep.

The next day was met with an empty bed. If fact. It had been a while since Danny had woken up with her father still there. She had to admit, he had been changing. He was still her father, through and through, but when he thought she wasn't looking, he became... distant. She missed the _old_ him.

It was even stranger than his change in mood when he left the ship. He wasn't a fan of humanity and barely ever went down to Earth. She knew something was happening, so she snuck out of her room and past the Toclofane to the hallway branching out from the Bridge.

When he returned from his sudden trip, Danny began to worry for her father. He was acting... unnatural.

"Citizens of Earth," he announced over the broadcast, "rejoice and observe."

A strange woman is brought in, with Jack, the Doctor, and some of the staff already being held in there. She is brought "centre stage" and is forced onto her knees after relinquishing her teleporting device.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He turns to his comm. link. "Are we ready?"

A man replies, "The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"

This man seemed strange, as well.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" She heard ticking and can see a clock on the wall. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

She knows he is talking to the Toclofane. As much as she had come to like them, she knew they were made with one purpose: to kill.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" He looks at a sad and dissapointed Doctor. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" He turns to the new woman. "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward..." The woman... laughs? "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?"

"What about it?" The Master asks.

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

Danny didn't like where this conversation seemed to be leading.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor spoke. "As if I would ask her to kill."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do." The woman said. "The Resistance knew about her son."

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy."

"I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" She didn't like this version of her father.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said. Stands. The Doctor 's final conversation that day aboard the Valiant. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!" Her father was starting to scare her at this point.

She wasn't quite sure which side to be on. Should she support her loving father, who apparently did some horrible things? Or, should she support her friend, Jack, and the strange Doctor?

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment... but with 15 satellites!"

"What?" This was exactly what Danny was thinking.

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word... is Doctor."

The countdown reaches zero and a glow surrounds the Doctor.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!"

People begin to close their eyes and mutter: "Doctor."

"Do..." The Master begins to say.

Large plasma screens on the walls show crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all saying "Doctor".

"Stop this right now! Stop it!"

As the energy continues to surround him, the Doctor becomes an old man and escapes the cage.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouts.

Even more people begin to chant and shout the Doctor's name. The Doctor returns to his normal self.

Danny finds herself conflicted. She likes the Doctor, yes, but she can see how much strife this is causing her father. She wants to help her new friend, but not at the expense of her father. For now, she decides to stay quiet.

"The one thing you can't do." The Doctor says. "Stop them thinking."

The woman and Jack laugh. Her father is shocked. The Doctor begins to lift off of the ground.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

The woman goes to hug some of the staff on the Bridge.

"No!" The Master fires his laser at the Doctor, but something deflects it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them!" He says, aiming the laser screwdriver at the woman and her family (as Danny can presume).

The Doctor tosses it aside without even touching it. The Madter begins to look worried, and Danny contemplates running in to his side, but holds back out of fear.

"You can't do this! You can't do... It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now."

"No!"

The Doctor begins to float towards the Master, who backs away.

"No!" He grovels. "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor said.

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

'What is he going to say?' Danny wondered, slightly worried.

"No!" Her father curls up. The Doctor lands, walks over to the whimpering Master, wrapping his arms about him.

"I forgive you."

"My children!" He cried to the Toclofane.

The spheres rush to, as they said, "Protect the paradox".

"Captain!" The Doctor cried. "The paradox machine!"

Jack, along with some security crew, rush off down one path. Her father uses a teleportation device, taking the Doctor with him.

When they come back, everyone is tossed about for a bit. This causes Danny to get tossed onto the main Bridge.

Once it stops, the Doctor says, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

As he says this, Danny runs for cover. She managed to make it under a table without being seen.

As they discuss the whole concept of time travel, Danny watches her father, and sees as he tries to run for it. Jack does, too, and catches him, putting him in cuffs. Danny winces.

Then, Jack poses the question, "So, what do we do with this one?"

A man named Clive, the woman's (Martha, Danny learned her name is) father, says, "We kill him."

Danny failed to hold a slight whimper.

Tish supplied, "We execute him."

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor argues.

Francine raises a gun she acquired towards Danny's father. "Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those... things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

The Master cajoled her, saying, "Go on! Do it!"

Danny felt tears well in her eyes.

"Francine," the Doctor said, "you're better than him." He takes the gun out of her hand.

The Doctor, along with others, begin to consider other plans, such as keeping him prisoner in the TARDIS. The Master didn't like that plan.

Then, a gunshot rang out from the gun in Lucy's hand, and the Master fell.

Throwing caution to the wind, Danny ran out from under the table, crying, "Daddy!"

She got strange looks, but the Doctor and Jack were too distracted to act on them.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said as he lowered an injured Master to the floor.

Danny took his hand as the Doctor held him. The Master looked at Danny.

"Danica, I thought you were told to stay in your room."

She laughed as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I thought I told y-you not to sc-scare me anymore. I'm sc-scared."

"It's okay... love. I want you to know that I- that I will always love you."

"I l-love you, too."

"Come on, Master," the Doctor coaxed, "it's just a little bullet. Just regenerate."

The Doctor's coaxing did not work. The Master died to spite him. Danica cried as he breathed his last breath. She goes with the Doctor as his funeral pyre is lit, and ends up with him on the pier in Cardiff.

Jack smiled at Danny. "Hey, Kid. How you holding up?"

Danny shrugs, looking at her feet. Jack puts a hand on her shoulder as Martha approaches.

They discuss what they'll be doing. Jack would be staying in Cardiff. Martha was going home with her family.

Danny had nowhere to go. Perhaps an orphanage; she had heard of those once or twice. She was an orphan now.

"Danica, how are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I miss him." She said, curling in on herself.

"Would you like to come with me? I mean, I know I'm not your father and you haven't known me long, but..."

"Yeah... yeah, I would like that."

"Great," the Doctor said, but quieter than usual, "let's head to the TARDIS."

The TARDIS was like a missing puzzle piece to Danny, her empathy fitting so well with their TARDIS's sentience. It was almost as if she could understand the ship, with its strange hummings and odd emotions.

She had been sitting there in the console room while the Doctor worked on repairs, when a ship's hull came through the wall. Danny winced.

"What?! What?!"

 **Hi, sorry this took so long. I feel really bad. I've had school piling up on me, and I just didn't know what to write. If it makes you feel any better, it's April here and we've been dying in 80 degree weather (that's Fahrenheit cause I'm an American Asshole!) So, yeah... FUN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm up at 1:30 am just to finish this, so you better. I'm honestly proud of this. I made it extra long to make up for my sins.**

 **Anyway, so for the upcoming canon chapters, they'll be normally 2 chapters per episode, unless there's not much to cover. There will also be changes like there were here because of Danny. (Danny keeps wanting to auto correct to Damny.) So, yeah. There will be some original fanfic chapters, but not many.**

 **Again, so sorry for the delay, but be sure to review to yell at me for how long this took, or to tell me how well I did. Criticism is welcome, too, as long as you explain what I should do to fix it.**

 **So long,**

 **Other***


End file.
